


One Small Step, One Giant Leap

by HotAndColdAF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Times, Dorks in Love, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotAndColdAF/pseuds/HotAndColdAF
Summary: In which Shiro and Adam awkwardly fumble their way through their first time having sex.Note: No ages are specified in this fic--they could be on either side of the 18-year-old line here, it's honestly up to you.





	One Small Step, One Giant Leap

Shiro glanced nervously up and down the hall before he knocked on the door to Adam's room. Intellectually, he knew he was being ridiculous. This was far from the first time he'd ever been in Adam's room. No one had ever tried to stop them or acted like it was in any way suspicious before. There was no reason today would be any different.

Except, today _was_ different. Today, Adam's roommate had left for a week-long vacation with his family, and the two of them had every intention of taking advantage of the situation, to take that final plunge and go all the way. They had come close before, with intense makeouts and clumsy groping that left Shiro aching for more, but it was difficult to scrounge up the privacy necessary even for that in the crowded and busy life of the Garrison. Which made this a golden opportunity that they didn't dare let go to waste.

Shiro had been on tenterhooks all day. Every class had seemed even slower than the one before, and every conversation felt like it could take a sudden turn for the accusatory. Focus had proven completely impossible, and even lunch with Adam had passed in uncharacteristic silence, since neither of them felt comfortable talking about what was really on their minds in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. And when their last class had finally ended, he had to actively remind himself not to make a beeline for Adam's room. Instead, he went to his own room, dumped his school books out of his bag, and replaced them with his pajamas and a change of clothes, his toothbrush, and a fistful of condoms from his roommate's "secret" stash. He had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something, but he pushed it aside. If he really had forgotten something, he could always come back for it later. It wasn't as though Adam's room was very far away.

And that brought him here, to Adam's door, just about ready to vibrate out of his skin. At least he didn't have long to wait, as the door opened almost as soon as he finished knocking, and there was Adam. He'd already removed the jacket of his uniform, leaving just the black t-shirt he usually wore underneath, and Shiro suddenly felt keenly self-conscious about the fact that he was still wearing his own. Should he have changed before coming over?

"Hey," Adam said, in a pitch that betrayed that he was just as nervous about this as Shiro was. "Come on in." He backed away from the door to allow Shiro entrance, and Shiro hurried inside.

"I brought condoms," he said, digging around in his bag to pull out a couple and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. That's a good idea," Adam replied, looking at the condoms as Shiro dropped them into his hands and also not making eye contact. He grew absorbed in reading the wrapper as Shiro set his bag aside and sat on the bed to remove his boots.

"Did you remember to use the bathroom?" Adam suddenly asked and Shiro froze. _That_ was what he'd forgotten. Adam correctly interpreted his lack of answer as a negative response and jerked a thumb towards his own bathroom. "You should do that," he said, and Shiro nodded stiffly, stood stiffly, and stiffly walked through the indicated door.

Sitting on the toilet, Shiro stared flatly at the wall before him. What a wonderful start this was. Immensely romantic. He looked down at his pants pooled around his ankles, and with an annoyed growl, he kicked them off entirely. It felt pointless to pull them back up only to take them off shortly thereafter. He was wasting enough time here already.

Maybe this was a mistake, he thought as he washed his hands. Maybe they weren't actually ready for this. He glanced up at his reflection in the mirror, took a deep breath, and reminded himself of Commander Holt's advice. If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.

He was pretty sure that having sex with one's boyfriend was not the kind of thing the Commander had in mind when delivering that advice, but it was heartening to think of it anyway.

He gathered up his discarded pants and returned to the dorm room, where Adam was waiting seated on the edge of the bed, looking at a bottle of lube in his hands. He glanced up at Shiro's return, only to visibly startle and then stare in shocked silence, eyes wide. Maybe he should've kept his pants on after all, Shiro realized.

"I, uh, it felt kind of silly to keep them on considering..." Shiro trailed off lamely, unable to complete his thought under the pressure of Adam's unblinking gaze. "Is there somewhere I should put these?" he asked instead, and getting asked a question seemed to snap Adam out of his trance, because he suddenly shot up off the bed into a standing position before answering.

"Yeah!" he said. "Uh! Anywhere is fine!"

Shiro nodded and decided to drop them next to where he'd stowed his bag. That seemed sensible. He turned around to face Adam again, only to find that Adam had followed him over and was much, much closer than he'd been expecting him to be. Close enough to bring a hand up behind Shiro's head and pull him into a sudden passionate kiss. All the tension Shiro had been holding onto eased at once and any second thoughts he'd had were banished in an instant, released from his body in the form of a low, eager moan into Adam's open mouth. Yeah, that's right, he wanted this. He wanted this so badly he could barely stand it.

He grabbed twin fistfuls of Adam's shirt to pull him closer as Adam ran his free hand up his thigh, sliding under the edge of his uniform jacket to grope at his bare ass. "You look so good like this," Adam whispered when they stopped to catch their breath. "Almost makes me want you to keep it on."

"I'll look better with it off," Shiro answered, sliding his hands down Adam's chest until he could push up the hem of his shirt. "So'll you."

"Yeah," Adam agreed breathlessly. "Yeah," he repeated, and stepped back from Shiro just far enough so he could pull his shirt off over his head. Shiro had seen Adam shirtless before, of course, many times, but he took a moment to appreciate the view now nonetheless, and the promise of more that it currently carried. His gaze ran over Adam's chest, no longer obstructed by any fabric, and his hands soon followed, grasping at the lean muscle as they roamed. Adam chuckled and leaned forward to give Shiro a quick kiss. "You're so impatient," he said, with a tone more amused than admonishing. "I haven't even gotten my pants off."

"Aren't you the one being impatient? We can't take our time and enjoy this part?" Shiro asked. He traced his hand down Adam's chest until it caught and hooked on his waistband.

"You're the one who came out here without any pants on," Adam retorted, sliding his hands over Shiro's bare hips for emphasis. The motion pulled Shiro's uniform against his swiftly hardening erection, and he let out an involuntary gasp. Adam reflexively pulled his hands away and looked down for the cause. "Oh," he remarked, gazing down at the way Shiro's jacket tented up. "Okay, looks like we're _both_ impatient."

Shiro followed his gaze down, and sure enough, Adam's pants had formed a telltale bulge of their own. His head fell onto Adam's shoulder as he laughed helplessly. Adam laughed, too, leaning against Shiro in turn. Eventually their laughter calmed, and Adam gently pushed against Shiro's shoulders. "Alright, come on, let's finish getting undressed."

Shiro pressed his mouth to Adam's neck instead, sucking gently at his skin.

"Takashi, _please_ ," Adam whined as his fingers dug into Shiro's sleeves, which did absolutely nothing to discourage him. He continued to nibble and tease as his hand felt his way back down to Adam's waistband. He blindly unfastened his pants, grabbed hold of them and the boxers beneath them together, and when he eased them down over Adam's dick, he was rewarded with a long moan and a shudder.

His objective attained, Shiro finally stepped back away from Adam and set about undoing his jacket. He smirked at his boyfriend as he did, relishing the look of the blush on his face and the hickey on his neck. "I love you," he teased, and Adam glared back at him.

"I'll get you back for that," he swore, even as he bent down to take his pants the rest of the way off.

"I'm looking forward to it," Shiro answered cheerfully, shrugging his jacket off and hastily removing the tank top he wore underneath.

And with that, they were both fully naked.

All of Shiro's mental momentum came to a screeching halt at the sight of Adam's body laid completely bare. The nervousness he'd banished before was suddenly back in full force. Did he know before now that Adam was circumcised? Had that ever come up in conversation? Did Adam think it was weird that he _wasn't_ cut?

That--that wasn't what was important right now. Shiro took a deep breath in, then let it out in a slow exhale. Focus. "Okay. What now?" he asked, looking to Adam for guidance. Adam was the closest thing to an expert here, in that when Shiro masturbated, it was usually just by jerking one out real quick in the shower, but Adam had a round hairbrush stashed away somewhere that he sometimes used the handle of as a makeshift dildo.

Adam took a deep, bracing breath of his own. "I want to be on top. Is that okay?" That... made sense, so Shiro nodded in agreement. Adam nodded back. "Okay, so, uh. Lie down," he directed with a somewhat superfluous gesture towards his bed. Shiro carefully ducked under the top bunk on his way to lie down on his back, and then he looked at Adam expectantly. He could feel the intense heat radiating from his face and he was sure he must be beet red by now. It was a small consolation that Adam was also visibly blushing despite his darker skin tone.

Adam picked the bottle of lube up and climbed into bed after Shiro, nudging his legs up to make space for himself. He pulled his glasses off his face, squinted at them for a moment, and then slid them back on. "Okay," he said, licking his lips and swallowing. "Are you ready for this?"

Shiro... didn't really _feel_ ready, but he also wasn't sure what ready _should_ feel like, so he nodded. He at least knew he wanted to see what was happening, or at least as well as he could given the positioning, so he stayed up on his elbows and watched as Adam poured lube out over his fingers. He couldn't see what happened next, but he certainly felt it as Adam's finger pushed against and then into his asshole, earning a sharp inhale.

"You're too tense," Adam said. "Try to relax."

"Can't imagine why I'd be tense," Shiro quipped in retort. Adam laughed and used his free hand to push against Shiro's chest.

"Just lie back and concentrate on how it feels. You know I won't hurt you."

"I know." Shiro laid back as requested and frowned at the underside of the bunk above them, crossing his arms over his chest. "It just feels weird."

"You'll get used to it." Adam ran his hand along Shiro's inner thigh as he spoke. "And then it'll feel good, I promise. But only if you relax."

Shiro closed his eyes and took deep breaths as Adam's finger eased deeper inside him. It was such a _strange_ sensation; it took a lot of concentration to not instinctively clench down around the intrusion. He lost that fight when Adam switched directions without warning; he tensed up with a hitch of his breath.

" _Takashi,_ " came the stern response.

"Sorry! Sorry!" was Shiro's hasty apology as he loosened his sphincter's hold on Adam.

"Do you want a distraction? Would that help?" Adam asked. Shiro could feel his finger moving in and out again, and even though it was slow and careful, a distraction sounded like a really good idea. Certainly better than just letting him stare at the underside of the bed above.

"What kind of distractio--" Shiro hadn't even finished his sentence when he felt something warm and wet run up the underside of his dick. "Fuck!" The word escaped his mouth before he even had time to think about it, and when he pushed himself up to look down at Adam, his boyfriend was wearing a grin like a bear trap.

"So you _do_ know that word!" he crowed proudly, and Shiro swiftly snatched the pillow from behind his head to smack him with. Adam took the hit, but that didn't stop him from laughing.

"Warn me before you do something like that!" Shiro exclaimed, dropping the pillow to the side.

"But you _are_ distracted, right?" Adam asked without a single shred of remorse before he dragged his tongue over Shiro's dick again. He got his answer in the form of a loud whine, which he apparently (and correctly) took as a sign of encouragement, because the next thing he did was close his mouth over the cock's head. His tongue teased at Shiro's foreskin, and Shiro dug his heels into the mattress and threw his head back with an even louder whine. God, that felt good. And it was definitely an effective distraction. He barely noticed the finger inside his ass.

At least, until Adam started moving it again. It was--it at least felt _less_ weird when paired with the careful and deliberate movement of Adam's lips up and down his cock. It was... fine, really. He could handle this. He could definitely handle this.

Adam pulled away from his cock and out of his ass, and when Shiro looked back down at him, he'd grabbed the bottle of lube again and was pouring more out. "I'm going to put a second finger in now, okay?"

Ah, right, this was all building up to something. He'd almost forgotten. "Yeah," he answered breathlessly, lowering himself to lay fully on his back again. He pulled the discarded pillow to his chest and braced himself for the coming sensation. He could handle it, he reminded himself.

What he got instead was Adam's tongue against his dick again. He let out another curse and his fingers dug into the pillow in his embrace. But he barely had time to process it before there was pressure against his asshole again, and oh. Oh, two fingers were so much more than one. He groaned as they pressed deeper inside him and they stopped.

"Does it hurt?" Adam asked, concern in his voice.

"N-no," Shiro answered, and it wasn't a lie. He felt pushed to his limits and overwhelmed, but not _painfully_ so. "It's just--it's a lot." Could he really take an entire cock when just two fingers made him feel this way? He could, right? There wouldn't be any need for preparing in the first place if he could just take a cock without having to work his way up to it. Stretching him out for that was the entire _point_ , he just needed to have faith that it would work.

"You'll get used to it," Adam assured, echoing his thoughts, and Shiro felt his lips press against his inner thigh. "But tell me if it does hurt, okay?"

"Okay," Shiro agreed, and the fingers moved again, joined by Adam's mouth against his cock. Adam sucked at him in fits and starts, the lion's share of his attention apparently occupied by his fingers. They didn't just push in and out; they were also carefully spreading, selectively stretching Shiro's hole more open. Adam had been right: now that he was getting used to it, it was starting to feel good. Or maybe that was just the adrenaline from having his limits pushed so far, it was hard to tell the difference and Shiro honestly didn't care. "Adam," he moaned, and reached down blindly over his pillow to make contact--any kind of contact--with his boyfriend. Adam helpfully leaned his head into Shiro's hand, and Shiro pushed his fingers greedily into his hair. "Oohhh, fuck, _Adam_." He was only lying there on the bed, but the heat he felt, burning under his skin, leaving him gasping for air, he may as well have been in the middle of a marathon. Every time Adam's attention returned to his dick, the feeling intensified, building stronger and stronger until suddenly, Adam pulled away again.

Shiro whined in protest and when he opened his eyes, Adam was there hovering over him, face as red as he'd ever seen it.

"Takashi," he gasped. "Takashi, I want to fuck you so bad. Are you ready for it?"

It was hard for Shiro to imagine feeling more ready than he did in that exact moment, so he nodded. Adam pushed his open mouth over Shiro's, brief and artless, and then he reached for a condom from off the bedside table. He fumbled with the wrapper for a few seconds, but when it proved too difficult to open with his lubricated fingers, he handed it to Shiro instead.

"Do you, hah, need me to help you put it on, too?" Shiro asked with a smirk as he wiped it off on the pillow and tore it open. Adam looked back at him in a confused daze.

"That sounds... good?" he answered hesitantly, and Shiro suddenly realized exactly what it was he'd facetiously volunteered to do. Which was not to say he _minded_ the idea; quite the opposite, really. If he'd thought through the implication, it wouldn't have been a facetious suggestion at all.

He set the pillow on his chest aside and sat up, bringing him back face to face with Adam. The temptation that provided proved irresistible, though, and their mouths met once more, their hands roving over each other's bodies. Shiro dropped the condom in the process, but he hardly noticed. It didn't feel as important as Adam's chest and back and shoulders.

"You look so hot right now," Adam murmured between kisses as he worked his way down Shiro's neck. "Love the way you sound moaning my name." He sucked at Shiro's collarbone and sure enough, Shiro moaned his name and dug his nails into his back. This was not the first hickey Shiro had gotten from Adam, but it was absolutely the most overwhelming one he'd ever received, building as it was off of the earlier simulation.

"Shit, Adam," he whispered with a shudder. " _Shit._ "

Adam laughed, and when he spoke, his lips brushed against Shiro's neck with every word. "Told you I'd get you back."

"Got me back so good I dropped the condom," Shiro pointed out. Adam made a vague noise and then reluctantly pulled away so they could glance around for it. The pale rubber was easy to spot against the dark fabric of Adam's sheets, thankfully, and Shiro snatched it up once he spotted it. "Got it," he announced.

"Good," Adam answered, and he leaned back on his hands to allow Shiro unfettered access to his dick. Shiro swallowed. He'd never put a condom on before, but it was simple, right? He just had to get it into position over the head and then just roll it down the rest of the way. Easy. But as he handled Adam's dick, he couldn't help but notice a crucial fact about it.

It was a lot thicker than just two fingers.

That was to be expected, he reminded himself. That was why Adam had been using those two fingers to stretch his hole further, so he could take the dick. But the dick was that thick the entire way down. Taking it would mean being stretched that far the entire time. Could he really handle all tha--yes. Yes, he assured himself, he could take it. It'd be fine. He was just psyching himself out over nothing.

He was pulled from his circling thoughts by Adam's hand pushing against his chest. "Lie down," he instructed, and Shiro complied. He pulled the pillow back to his chest and held it tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. That made it easier to pick up on the quiet sounds of Adam applying lube to his wrapped cock, and easier still to tell when the sounds _stopped_. His anticipation kept building as he felt Adam's hand push against his ass cheek, and he took in a deep breath and held it as he tried to keep that anticipation from manifesting as tension.

He failed. He felt something cold and slimy--the dick, Adam's lubed dick--press against his hole, and he automatically clenched down. The dick pulled away.

"Sorry, I--sorry," Shiro apologized, but Adam didn't respond. But he felt the weight on the bed shift, and he opened his eyes to see Adam above him again.

"Takashi," he said, and the disappointment in his voice made Shiro's chest tighten. "We don't have to do it this way if you aren't comfortable with it."

"I'm fine," Shiro insisted. "I can handle it."

"I've heard that one before in the simulator. I know how that usually ends up going," Adam shot back.

"I'm just a little nervous. I'll relax more after we get started."

"We've _been_ started, and this is the most tense you've been yet. Trying to force it won't help anything. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"Adam, please," Shiro begged. "I can do it, trust me!" They'd made it so far already, and they'd waited so long for this; the last thing he wanted to do was to stop _now_.

But Adam just shook his head. "No," he said. "You don't have to."

"I _want_ to--"

"If you wanted it, you wouldn't be so scared of it. We're not doing this." Adam began to pull away, and Shiro grabbed onto his arms in desperation.

"Please, we can't stop now! I don't want to ruin this!" The very thought made his chest feel unbearably tight, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I--"

" _Takashi._ " Adam's voice and expression were stern, even as he reversed his movement and pressed a gentle kiss to Shiro's cheek. "Stop it. We'll do something else. What if I ride you instead? How does that sound?" He continued to tenderly kiss his way down Shiro's neck as Shiro processed what it was he just said. They didn't have to stop, they could just change gears. That was.... It wasn't _ideal_ , but it was definitely better than stopping. He took a wavering breath to ease the tightness in his chest and moved a hand up from Adam's arm to run through his hair instead.

"You're not making it easy to, haaah, to give you an answer, doing that," Shiro sighed. Adam nuzzled into the crook between Shiro's neck and shoulder.

"That doesn't sound like you telling me to stop," he purred.

"I don't want you to," Shiro answered.

"Good," Adam said, and he peppered Shiro's neck with a few more kisses before he pulled away. "Let me just grab the lube."

Shiro moved his pillow aside and pushed himself back up onto his elbows. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Stop apologizing," Adam said. He finished pouring more lube out onto his fingers and used the back of his hand to push his glasses back up on his face. "It's fine. We should've done it this way from the start. Here, hold this." He shoved the bottle of lube against Shiro's chest. Shiro took it without really thinking about it and flopped back flat onto his back. Adam followed soon in his wake and draped himself over Shiro, one arm hooked around his neck and the other stretched behind him to prepare himself. He kissed him lazily, his breath catching and sighing as he fingered himself open. Shiro caressed his back with one hand, the other still holding onto the lube.

"Adam," he murmured softly.

"Hey," Adam murmured back. "Do you want to help?"

"Yeah," Shiro answered. He didn't like just lying there while Adam handled all the work. He wanted to be active and involved, to make Adam feel good himself.

Adam pushed himself up on his hands to give Shiro room to maneuver. "Lube up your fingers," he instructed. Shiro popped open the bottle and poured some lube out. It was cold, and thinner than he expected, more like an oil than a lotion. Adam took his hand and guided it behind himself as he laid back down against Shiro. "Here," he said, and pushed Shiro's fingers into place.

Shiro was struck by how easily his fingers slid into Adam, compared to the resistance his own ass had offered. He was struck as well by how warm and tight Adam's inner walls felt. They were going to feel _so_ good around his dick, he could tell that already, and the thought of it made some of that heat that had ebbed away earlier rise up again. Adam's fingers rubbed against his knuckles. "Keep going," he murmured. "Just like that, Takashi. It feels good. Gonna feel even better when it's your cock."

"I wanna give it to you," Shiro said.

"Soon," Adam said, and Shiro felt a third finger slide in alongside his as Adam moaned. "I'm almost ready for you. Just a little more."

Shiro caressed the back of Adam's neck with his free hand, his fingers matching the movement of those on his other hand. He wasn't really sure he was moving how he was supposed to be moving, but he couldn't be doing too badly, because Adam kept moaning and muttering sweet nothings. Hearing Adam's pleasure made him want more and more to have his dick inside him, to hear the pleasure _that_ would bring him.

"Okay," Adam sighed and pulled his finger and Shiro's free. "Okay, I think I'm good. I--condom." With that half-formed thought, he reached over and grabbed another condom from the bedside table. But before he could waste too much time fumbling with the wrapper, Shiro snatched it from him and tore it open with his teeth. "Oh," Adam said as Shiro dropped the condom into his palm. "Okay. The lube--" Shiro was already shoving it into his hands. "Okay, okay, I get it." Adam had to shift around awkwardly from his position straddling Shiro before he could reach his dick, and once he'd found a usable position, his back blocked Shiro's view, but Shiro didn't need to see what Adam was doing.

He could feel it.

He could feel it as Adam rolled the condom over his dick, and he could feel it as his hand slid up and down his shaft to coat it with lube. It felt incredible, and he knew soon it would feel even better. He whined in anticipation, and Adam chuckled briefly.

"Yeah," he said. "Me, too. Let's go." He resumed straddling Shiro, one arm braced against his chest while the other reached behind him to hold Shiro's dick in place. Shiro groped at Adam's thighs and stared intently at his face, keen to catch even the most minute change in his expression as things progressed. Adam's eyes were squeezed shut and his brows furrowed in concentration as he carefully eased himself down over the head of Shiro's dick.

Even though it was just the tip that had breached Adam's asshole so far, the sensation of having his dick inside another person's body--inside his _boyfriend's_ body--was worlds beyond anything Shiro had ever felt before. Warm, soft flesh pressed tightly all around him, and he could feel Adam's every shift and twitch, transforming even the simple act of breathing into an erotic experience. "Fuuuck," he moaned, fighting to keep his eyes open and focused despite his pleasure.

"Think that's, haaah, my line," Adam gasped, and with the cock secured in his ass, he let his other hand fall to Shiro's chest for additional support. "Just-- _Fuck_ , you're thick, Takashi. Way thicker than any, mmm, any hairbrush."

Shiro had received better flattery in his life, but he hardly needed to be flattered on top of everything else in this moment. "Is it okay?" he asked. As much as he wanted more, it wouldn't be worth it if he hurt Adam in the process.

"It's okay. Just gotta take it easy." Adam pushed himself farther down Shiro's dick with a sigh, his eyebrows arching upwards as his eyelids fluttered. Shiro hissed in pleasure and his fingers dug into Adam's thighs. "It's--god, it's so much more than okay, Takashi. Really should've, ohh, should've done it this way from the start." He pulled up slightly and then pushed down farther. "Can't believe I almost passed this up. I'm glad to--to be doing this with you. It's so--ah, fuck, it's so good, Takashi. Love the way this feels. Should fucking--give this dick a blue ribbon."

He kept babbling like that as he continued to work his way down Shiro's cock, but the words stopped fully registering with Shiro, too distracted as he was by the pressure and friction against his dick, by how beautiful Adam looked hunched over him, by the sound of pleasure in his breathless voice. Moving on instinct, Shiro rolled his hips upward and Adam's stream of consciousness cut short with a sudden gasp.

"Wait, wait," he said hurriedly, patting Shiro's chest for emphasis. "Let me adjust first before you start doing that." Shiro hardly wanted to stop now that he'd gotten a taste of what it felt like, but right now, Adam could probably ask him to do anything and he'd comply, so he stilled his hips. But he still felt a need to _move_ , so he reached up to cradle Adam's face.

"I want to fly you to the moon," he murmured, his voice thick with affection. It was an immensely cheesy thing to say, he knew, but he couldn't think of any better way to express the sentiment. He wanted to take Adam to a level of bliss he'd never reached before, to a height he couldn't reach on his own, to make him feel better than anything on Earth ever could.

Adam scoffed with amusement. "Think you've got me halfway there already. Gonna break through the upper atmosphere any minute now."

"That's way before the halfway point," Shiro corrected, with an absent-minded immediacy that bordered on reflex.

"I _know_ ," Adam growled. "Shut up."

Shiro laughed, but his mirth was cut short when Adam suddenly drove his hips down far enough to collide with Shiro's, leaving him incapable of doing anything but crying out with pleasure. It felt incredible, having his dick so completely enveloped, feeling Adam's weight pushing down directly against his hips. His hands lost their grip on Adam's face and fell to his shoulders, and then to his thighs as Adam sat up straight and leaned back, as if to maximize the amount of Shiro inside him by whatever precious millimeters he could manage.

"Oohhhhh, god," he moaned. "I've never felt so _full_ before. You're amazing, Takashi." He shifted his hips around experimentally, and Shiro whimpered with desire. He wanted more so _badly_. Adam looked down at him with half-lidded eyes and a wide smirk. "You ready for this?"

"Yes," Shiro answered hungrily. "Please, yes." Adam grinned, pushed himself up--

And accidentally slammed his head directly into the underside of the bed above them.

He pitched forward to land on Shiro's chest, his hands grasping his head as he let out a long, keening noise of pain and frustration. He'd pulled entirely free of Shiro's dick in the process, and his glasses dug unpleasantly into Shiro's skin, but Shiro hardly noticed that, overwhelmed as it all was by fear and concern.

"Are you okay?!" he squawked, hands hovering uncertainly over Adam's head.

Adam let out a long groan before he actually answered. "That's not the upper atmosphere," he finally muttered before he pushed himself up onto his elbows with a sigh. "I'm okay. I'm okay. But this isn't going to work like this. We need to switch places."

"Yeah," Shiro said in agreement readily; he wanted to give Adam an orgasm, not a concussion. With some more grumbling, Adam slid off Shiro and took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking extra care to be mindful of the upper bunk. He pulled his glasses off, peered at the smeared lenses, and then with a sigh, he folded them and placed them on the bedside table. Behind him, Shiro sat up and grabbed the discarded pillow to place it back in its proper place at the head of the bed. He shifted onto his knees and pulled Adam backwards towards him so he could place a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Adam leaned back against him easily and reached back to card a hand through Shiro's hair fondly. "I'm fine. I've hit my head on harder things than that before." He pulled Shiro's head forward to give him a lopsided kiss. When their lips parted, Shiro pushed Adam back upright so he could scoot around him and off the bed entirely. Once Adam had arranged himself lying down on the bed, he climbed in after him, settling into a kneel below his raised knees. Adam had picked the bottle of lube back up, and after he poured some out onto his fingers, he handed it to Shiro.

"Apply some more first, just in case," he said, and began fingering himself again. Shiro watched him work, mesmerized by the view of the act from this angle and consumed by the desire to replace those fingers with his cock. " _Takashi_ ," Adam said insistently and Shiro snapped out of his reverie.

"Right," he said, and poured some lube out onto his hand so he could spread it over his dick. He'd never felt disappointed by the feel of his own hand before, but now that he knew how it felt to be inside Adam's mouth and ass, his palm felt woefully inadequate. Thankfully he knew he wouldn't have to settle for less for long.

"Take it slow, like I did," Adam instructed as Shiro carefully lined himself up.

"I will," Shiro promised, even though he really wanted to be balls-deep in him again as quickly as possible. But being patient meant he could savor Adam's every minute reaction, like the way his entire chest lifted with a gasp as Shiro eased the tip of his cock into him. Shiro reached forward with his free hand to caress that chest as he carefully pushed himself in deeper. Adam moaned in response and placed a hand over his, its twin climbing up Shiro's other arm.

"Takashi," he breathed. "Come closer. I want to see your face." Shiro obliged by carefully leaning over Adam, slowly lowering himself onto him while Adam reached up to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down into a deep kiss.

"How is it?" Shiro asked when their mouths separated. "Still not too much?"

"It's great," Adam answered as he traced his fingers over the contours of Shiro's face, his eyes half-lidded. "You make me feel like I could do anything."

"Does that mean I can go faster?" Shiro asked mischievously as he pushed in another inch.

Another gasp was Adam's immediate response, and Shiro could feel Adam's legs shifting behind him, especially since his hips moved with them, changing the pressure against his dick. "Maybe--maybe a little faster," Adam whimpered. That was all the encouragement Shiro needed to push in even farther. "Fuck, Takashi. Fuck!"

"I'm working on it," Shiro answered, and he laughed when Adam's fist smacked into his shoulder.

"Don't kill the mood," Adam muttered, and Shiro nuzzled against his neck as an apology.

"Don't think I could," he replied, peppering Adam's neck with kisses between his words. "Feels too good. Right?" With that, he slid the final stretch into Adam, and reveled in the moan it produced. "That sounds like a yes to me."

"Nnnngh, yes," Adam answered, and grasped at Shiro's shoulders while wrapping his legs around his waist. He pulled on Shiro like he wanted to get even closer to him, like they weren't already as close as physically possible, but Shiro felt the same way, so he pushed his mouth hungrily over Adam's and pressed his hips against Adam's as much as he could. It felt so incredible to be inside Adam like this, to feel him all around his entire length. He could almost cum just like this.

"You're so big, Takashi," Adam murmured when they paused for breath. "You're so _big_. It's so _good_."

Shiro breathed out a small chuckle. He certainly felt good enough already without the additional praise, but he wasn't about to complain about the extra rush he got from it. "Ready for me to move?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. But slow. Keep it slow."

Carefully, Shiro pulled his hips back, and he almost couldn't hear Adam's gasp over his own. "Fuck," he whispered, before pushing back forward. He slid into Adam so much more easily now than he had at first, and that only made it feel even better. " _Fuck._ "

Adam felt likewise, judging by how he threw his head back and how his nails dug into Shiro's shoulders. "Oh, oh god," he cried. "Keep going! Fuck me!"

Shiro repeated the motion, but this time he thrust forward with a little more force, and was duly rewarded by Adam arching up against him with a wordless cry. He settled easily into a rhythm from there. Pull out, thrust in, pull out, thrust in. With every movement, he whispered a breathless curse, and with every movement, Adam writhed with pleasure beneath him, babbling his praises all the while.

As he moved, it suddenly occurred to him. This was really happening. He was having sex with his boyfriend. Despite the missteps, they were really doing it. Shiro looked down at Adam, at the enticing curve of his neck with his head tilted back, at the way his face looked without his glasses on, at the deep flush that had spread all the way down to his collarbones, and suddenly he felt very warm all over, in a way that was wholly different from the blazing, passionate heat already there, burning beneath his skin. Without even realizing it, he'd stopped moving to stare in awe, and Adam looked up at him with confusion.

"Takashi?" he asked, eyes shining with unshed tears, and they stared at each other in a dazed silence for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity. "Wh--"

"I love you," Shiro blurted out, and Adam's eyes went wide for a second before his expression settled into a sappy smile and he moved a hand up into Shiro's hair.

"I love you, too," he answered, before pulling Shiro down into a kiss.

"I love you," Shiro repeated, because he didn't feel like saying it once was enough to truly communicate how deeply and sincerely he felt it, and yet he couldn't think of any words that would say it better. "Adam. Adam, I love you."

"Takashi, ohhh, Takashi, I love you so much." Adam peppered Shiro's mouth with more kisses and pulled at Shiro's waist with his legs, as though reminding him what they were doing. Obligingly, Shiro put his hips back into motion. Adam's neck arched back again in response, and Shiro took the unspoken invitation to bury his face in it. He kissed and sucked at it while he pounded into Adam below. He'd stopped taking it slow at some point, but Adam sure wasn't complaining. Quite the opposite, really.

"Oh, fuck, Takashi! Takashi, you're amazing! Takashi!"

He sounded so good like this, Shiro thought. He sounded so good and tasted so good and felt so, _so_ very good. He wanted this to never stop, to last forever, but he could feel the finish fast approaching. "Adam," he gasped urgently. "Adam, I'm so close."

"Don't stop! Oh god, don't stop!" Adam pleaded, so Shiro didn't. He surrendered to the urge to slam into Adam with as much speed and force as he could muster, over and over, until the pressure and friction overwhelmed all his other senses. It was an orgasm wholly unlike any he'd had before, an intensity that rubbing one out by himself in the shower had no hope of ever matching. He swore profusely throughout the event, and when it was finished, he delicately pulled out and laid his head to rest on Adam's chest, breathing heavily. But Adam pushed up gently on his shoulders.

"Takashi, I need to finish," he whined desperately, and Shiro could feel Adam's hips moving against his waist to emphasize the point. Somewhat groggily, still dazed from his orgasm, Shiro pushed himself up and crawled backwards on the bed. With the way cleared, Adam grabbed for his dick, but Shiro batted his hand away.

"I'll handle it," he said firmly. It wasn't right for Adam to finish himself off after all this, he suddenly felt that very strongly. He wanted to make sure Adam felt just as good as he just had. So he pulled the condom off Adam's dick and lowered his mouth over it. But no sooner had he dragged his lips up the length of it than something thick and salty spilled into his mouth. For a moment, he couldn't believe it really was what he thought it was, despite Adam wailing his name in passionate ecstasy. He'd barely _done_ anything. It left him off-balance, especially when paired with the discovery that he _really_ didn't like the taste and texture of semen in his mouth. He raised his head and forced himself to swallow instead of gag, but the displeasure must've shown on his face, because Adam looked down at him with a startled expression.

"Did you just--you didn't have to _swallow_ it," he said.

"Well, I did," Shiro answered as he sat up. He carefully removed the condom from his dick, grabbed the one he'd taken off of Adam's earlier, and quickly scurried over to toss them in a wastebasket before returning to the bed. When he returned, Adam was in the process of getting under the covers, and Shiro gladly slipped in next to him. Now that the exertion had passed, the sweat he'd built up was making him feel chilly, and while it might be more practical if they went and took a shower instead, right now, all Shiro really wanted to do was cuddle, and it seemed Adam felt the same. Fondly, he brushed aside some of the hair clinging to his boyfriend's forehead. "How was it? Did you make it to the moon?"

"I think I might've hit Jupiter there," Adam answered with a light laugh.

"Sounds like there's still some room for improvement," Shiro mused, not entirely seriously. "I'll try to get you to Pluto next time."

Adam flashed him a mischievous grin. "I'd be satisfied just getting to Uranus."

Shiro groaned and pulled Adam into an open-mouthed kiss in retaliation, until Adam shoved him off.

"Oh, yuck," he said as he contorted his mouth, as though that would banish the taste of semen Shiro'd inflicted on him. "What did I _eat_?"

Shiro laughed as he settled back in next to Adam, wrapping his arms around him and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I still love you, even if you do taste bad."

"Thanks," Adam replied with an amused scoff. "I love you, too, even if you--"

Whatever thought he was going to end that sentence with was interrupted by a knock emanating from the wall next to them, and Shiro felt his blood run cold. A meek voice followed it.

"Are you guys done now? I just, uh, I thought you might want to know, uh, the walls aren't as thick as you think they are? That's, um, that's all, sorry!"

"Oh no," Shiro squeaked, trying his best to sink into the bed while Adam bolted upright in terror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he shrieked.

"Oh _no_ ," Shiro repeated.

"It's okay!" the voice answered. "Just, uh, letting you know! Sorry again!" That the owner of the voice sounded just as embarrassed about it as they were was a small consolation.

Adam groaned as he collapsed back onto the mattress and pulled the covers up over his head. He muttered something, but Shiro couldn't make it out, so he pulled the covers back down.

"Hey," he said gently, running a soothing hand over Adam's cheek. "I love you, even if you are way too loud."

Adam shoved him off the bed.


End file.
